Midnight Mist
by spoiled-angel-33
Summary: An Italian witch has loved Draco Malfoy for many years. All until one fateful summer night. Now she must leave behind her beautiful Italy, and go to Hogwarts to see if she can win back Draco's heart.
1. How Things Came To Be

**This** is my first story here on fanfiction. I don't know how far I'm going to take the story, hopefully as far as I need to. I really hope you guys like the idea of the story and the plot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Some characters and the plot are my own ideas.

**

* * *

**

**I **slowly opened my eyes, expecting to be blinded by the late afternoon sun shining through my french windows. But I was surprised when I found myself blanketed in almost complete darkness. I sat up and watched through the open windows as the sun sank beneath the horizon. The sky was filled with blue and purple hues. The calm, tranquil ocean looked black like the oncoming night. I pushed aside the forest green covers and looked over at the clock. I had easily 1 hour before my mother called for me.

**I** stepped out of the carriage to see other people walking up the long marble stairs to the awaiting party inside. Every light on the main floor was ablaze and I could see couples twirling past the tall windows. I took my brothers strong arm and climbed the stairs to the ever waiting party.

**The** light was almost blinding as I stepped into the large manor. I smiled to myself as I noticed the tall, handsome blonde boy I had known for years. I could feel my face go crimson as he walked calmly over to where my brother and I stood. My brother was talking to a couple I had met only once before at a party such as this, when the boy finally reached us. I smiled to him as my brother excused himself from the conversation.

"Why hello Draco," my brother acknowledged. The boy smiled back at him.

"You to Robert," he replied. He looked over at me. "I was wondering if I could take Elle off your hands,"he said offering me his arm. I felt my brothers tight grip on my arm disappear as he offered me to the boy. I took the boys arm as my brother walked away to find some of his chums.

**I** leaned my head on Draco's shoulder.

"I've missed you," I purred to him, my chestnut brown curls falling elegantly down my back. He smiled.

"Oh but I've missed you even more Elle," he replied taking me to the ballroom. I held up my midnight blue dress as we danced across the room, talking nonsense to each other. All until he asked me the question I had been dreading all night. As we started a nice slow dance, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Elle," he whispered softly in my ear sending tingles down my back.

"Mmm," I replied softly keeping in time to the music.

"Are you coming to Hogwarts this year?" he asked me, almost pleading. I took my head off his shoulder and looked into his stormy gray eyes with my ocean blue ones. His eyes showed how much he was pleading me. I sighed.

"Draco I really haven't decided yet," I replied to him, hoping to end the conversation at that. But he continued to interrogate me.

"Why my love?" he asked me. I could feel my knees go weak as he used that name on me. As the song ended, he took my arm and led me to the balcony. I leaned on the railings and looked out at the dark sky. Draco stood beside me and took my hand into his.

"It would make me so much better, having you closer to me. You don't know how hard it's been without you Elle," he whispered into my ear as he kissed it softly. I shivered and continued to look out at the forest beyond the mansion. I could feel hot tears beginning to run down my sun kissed cheeks.

"You think I don't know anything Draco. But I do. I know how you feel about being away from me," I replied to him while turning around to face him. I noticed how hard his features looked. They didn't soften, even when he saw my tears.

"Then come to Hogwarts and we can be closer," he said tightening his grip on my hand. I took my hand away from his.

"I love you Draco but I can't tear my life into pieces. What about all my friends and everything I have now?" I stated my voice beginning to grow harsh. I watched as his face turned from confusement to disbelief.

"But isn't that what love is. You do things for each other," he said pain filling every word. I turned away from his glare and walked towards the doors. Before going back into the house I turned around and had one final thing to say to him.

"Then Draco, if that's what love means to you, I guess I really don't love you," I said. I turned away and walked through the party with tears running freely down my face. I didn't want to conceal them.

* * *

**I** sat in the carriage, my head resting on my mothers lean shoulder. I thought to myself while looking at the scenery race by. If that's what Draco thought love was, I'd show him. I turned to my mother. 

"Mother, I want to transfer to Hogwarts," I said, my voice powerful and showing no emotion like my father had taught me. She began to pat my hair softly. Running her long elegant fingers through my silken curls.

"If that's what you want darling, you can have it," she replied closing her eyes.

* * *

**Thanks** for reading the first chapter. I really hope you liked it. I would also really like some reviews so I knew how you guys liked it and where I could add some things.

Thanks!!

Tammy


	2. Greatly Disappointed

**I **really hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. This one may be a little short but I don't want to get to the good part until I have at least 3 reviews. Thanks.

**Prev.Chp: _I_**_ sat in the carriage, my head resting on my mothers lean shoulder. I thought to myself while looking at the scenery race by. If that's what Draco thought love was, I'd show him. I turned to my mother._

"_Mother, I want to transfer to Hogwarts," I said, my voice powerful and showing no emotion like my father had taught me. She began to pat my hair softly. Running her long elegant fingers through my silken curls._

_"If that's what you want darling, you can have it," she replied closing her eyes._

* * *

****

**I** stared up at the red engine with a taste of disgust. After what Draco had said, I expected much more of the school. I silently followed my mother to where the driver was loading my trunk, eyeing the train more closely then ever, trying to find Draco. I turned back to my mother as she began giving me my yearly school lecture. I felt disappointment overwhelming me. I had left my old school behind for this? I heard the whistle sound sharply. I turned to my mother and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you mother," I said clenching my eyes together so no tears would come. I felt her hand patting my back.

"Have a good year Elle," she replied kissing me lightly on the cheek in the old Italian way. I grabbed my carry case and stepped onto the train as it began to move. I waved to my mother until we passed a bend and I lost her from my view. I sighed as I picked up the bag and started walking down the train, looking for a compartment.

**At** the very end, I found an empty compartment and quickly claimed it as my own. I sat down softly on the seat and placed my bag above my head. I leaned back and watched the scenery change from fields and meadows to dense forest. Nothing like my Italy. I sighed. That's where my love for Draco had pulled me from. I began to feel tears well up in my eyes again at the thought of that night with Draco. I quickly wiped them away when I heard the compartment door being opened. I turned my head sharply. A hard-faced girl appeared in the doorway. Without asking she plopped herself down on the seat across from you. Her stringy dirty-blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. I cleared my throat as she looked through her bag for something. She looked up harshly at me.

"What do you want?" she asked sneering. I looked at her hard.

"I just thought I'd introduce myself to you," I said narrowing my eyes. She held a pudgy hand out to me.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," she said continuing to look through her bag. I gripped her hand hard.

"Elle Crassus," I replied. I leaned back on the seat again and continued to stare out the window.

* * *

**Thanks** again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you didn't read the top, I'm sorry it was so short but I'm waiting for some reviews before I get into the good part.

Please review!!

Tammy


End file.
